csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-3
:For the original version, see UMP45. SKULL-3 (UMP45EX) is the fifth anti-zombie weapon in Counter-Strike Online based on UMP45. Overview The Skull-3 is based on the HK UMP45 .45 caliber submachine gun which is built by Heckler & Koch. This SMG is chambered with .45 Anti-Zombie rounds, which deals more damage than the original .45 ACP cartridge. It is fed with 35 rounds of magazine, which has 10 more rounds than the original weapon. This weapon also has a nondetachable suppressor and a usable scope. This weapon can be dual-wielded after the user switches to B mode. Advantages *High damage against zombies *Relatively low recoil in A mode *Light weight in A mode *Good accuracy in long range *Fast reload time for A mode *Can penetrate objects in both mode *Has usable scope in A mode *Extremely high rate of fire, especially in dual mode (Only M134 Minigun has higher rate of fire) *High stun to Zombies Disadvantages *Expensive in term of a SMG *Expensive Ammunition *Very heavy in B mode (a little bit lighter than B Mode of Hammer) *Unusable scope in B mode *Easily run dry in both mode *Need delay time when changing mode *Longer reload time in B mode Events Korea :January 12, 2012 This weapon was implemented in the Korean region alongside with Zombie Escape game mode. Taiwan/Hong Kong :April 25, 2012 This weapon was resold alongside with Decoy and Skull-11. Japan :February 22, 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Fun mode: Zombie Escape mode. Indonesia :September 12, 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Toxicity. Singapore / Malaysia : November 7 , 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Zombie SD Sprays and Nightmare. Tips Normal Matches *Original: Not recommended as it could waste your money. *Use B mode in close combat, as it has very high rate of fire *Use A mode to engage medium/long range enemy Zombie Mods *35 rounds of A mode can deal 700 ~ 2800 damages, while 70 rounds of B mode can deal 1960 ~ 7840 damages to zombie. *Combine with Deadly Shot in Mode B for maximum damage output. *Use A mode to efficiently escape from zombies or combine with melee weapons, while using B mode to attack/confront zombies. *Skull-3 can kill a common zombie easily due to it's rate of fire while using B mode. Zombie Scenario *Using the B mode on obstacles/walls can help you to earn money faster and can destroy obstacles/walls very quickly due of it's fire rate, similar to Skull-9. *Recommended when deadling with mini-bosses like Deimos/Ganymede/Juggernaunt, but need proper skills to dogde their attacks. *Use B mode to handle with large ammount of zombies. Human Scenario *It can kill the Titan easily due to its very high rate of fire. *It can also be used to destroy barrier faster. Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerrard: Gerrard is seen arming with an Skull-3 in a promotion poster. Comparison to Original UMP45 Positive *Higher damage *Higher accuracy *Higher fire rate *Higher clip size *Higher reserve ammo *Has zoom ability for Single mode *Can be in dual mode *Can penetrate walls in B mode *Faster reload both in A and B Negative *Higher recoil *Heavier *More expensive *More expensive ammo cost Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Higher rate of fire (A mode +1%, B mode +4%) *Higher accuracy *Lighter in A mode (-12%) *Lower recoil in A mode (-9%) *Shorter reload time (A mode -1.7 seconds, B mode -0.6 seconds) *Better knockback to zombie *Cheaper weapon price (-$5000) *Cheaper ammo (.45 Anti-Zombie) Neutral *Same damage in B mode (31) *Both have scope installed Negative *Lower damage *Heavier in B mode (+19%) *Higher recoil in B mode (+4%) *Lower magazine size *Lower reserve ammo Comparison with Dual Kriss Positive *Higher firepower *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size in B mode (+20) *More accurate (+4%) Neutral *Same knockback power Negative: *Heavier in B mode (+26%) *More expensive (+$2000) *Higher recoil (+10%) Gallery 'A mode' Skull3 draw single.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel.png|View model anima_skull3.gif|Fire and reload animations SK3_fpA.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull3_50kpoints_set.jpg|Skull-3 + 50,000 points set ingame-I.jpg|Promotional poster (Indonesia) File:Skull3_desc.png|Skull-3 can be dual-wielded SGCSO_291012_skull3_600x300.jpg|Promotional poster (SG/MY) 375523 10150587556005783 9458760782 11217909 1447276845 n.jpg|Gerrard with Skull-3 Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound 'B mode' Skull3 draw dual.jpg|Drawing File:Skull3_viewmodel2.png|View model Skull3 reload dual.jpg|Reloading ingame-3.jpg|Indonesian promotional poster 184945_484499604905035_1165072011_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 50504b6aa962413474394669.jpg|Indonesia Website Poster Gerrard dual skull.jpg|Gerrard with Dual Skull-3 Ckwl5L9NsWQ Draw sound 78B3DESiRlQ Trivia *Earlier versions of Skull-3's ammo will cost only $35 per 35 bullets. *The reload animation of A mode is incorrect, the user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *When dual-wielded, the rate of fire and weight are nearly similar to the Minigun. *When dual-wielded, it has similar reload animation with the Dual MP7A1's. *When dual-wielded, the accuracy and recoil are nearly similar to the MG3. *The word "Skull-3" can be seen on the weapon. *This weapon is the second submachine gun equipped with a scope. *While dual-wielded, during the reload animation, itthe user's speed will increase when the weapon is thrown away. Take note that It only happens for 2 - 3 seconds. *If you run out of ammo in any mode, switch to its alternate mode and then switch it back, It will automatically reload itself. However, this might actually take longer than the original time taken to normally reload the gun on either modes. Would you like to own this weapon if released? Yes No I already own this weapon and I like it I already own this weapon and I regret Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 AZ user Category:Skull series Category:German weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rex weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons